


Never Tear Us Apart

by greyone01



Series: Damerey Week 2019 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Damerey Endgame, Damerey Week 2019, F/M, Finn ships it, I Will Go Down With This Ship, JediPilot, Leia Organa Ships It, POV Finn (Star Wars), Song fic, The Force, The Force Ships It, poe x rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: Finn was, at best, a reluctant believer in the Force. However, the Force seemed determined to make a staunch believer out of him yet.Loosely inspired by the song "Never Tear Us Apart" by INXS





	Never Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Damerey Week 2019: Day 3 - Song Fic
> 
> I started writing this with the intention of being a fic for "Never Tear Us Apart" by INXS. The story (or lack of) sort of got away from me as I wrote, hence, I decided to make it a loosely inspired fic. Lyrics of the song at the end notes.

Finn was, at best, a reluctant believer in the Force. He found it difficult to have faith on something like the Force, having seen what the Light side and the Dark side can do. However, since leaving the First Order, the Force seemed determined to make a staunch believer out of him yet.

Finn sighed as Rey slumped forward and buried her face on her hands. They were sitting side by side on a quiet corner in command, out of everyone’s way, but he suspected that it didn’t matter if they were in the center of it all – everyone will go out of their way to avoid them. There’s nothing like not knowing what to do for someone as inconsolable as Rey was. 

As he reached out to lay a comforting hand on her back, his eyes met the general’s. The concern was evident in Leia’s eyes, and while she remained in perfect composure, Finn knew she was barely holding it together. He himself was close to falling apart.

He had been with Rey on the Falcon. They just completed what was supposed to be a routine supply run, one of the many they’ve done, and just as Falcon left their last stop’s atmosphere, they were ambushed by a squadron of TIEs. Fortunately, they were not that far from base, and a quick mayday call to command had Black Squadron scrambling to aid them. While they waited for the starfighters to reach them, Rey valiantly tried to outmaneuver the TIEs, as Finn manned the guns. But with the Falcon heavy with their newly acquired goods, it was a losing battle. The Falcon was shuddering from the hits and the sheer stresses of Rey’s maneuvers when Black Squadron found them. Aboard the new Black One, Poe’s immediate order was for Rey to make the hyperspace jump, once she saw an opportunity to do so. He hadn’t left any room for arguments, promising Rey he’d see her back on base, before shutting out the Falcon from his comms. 

Rey fumed all the way back to the base, Finn and Chewbacca exchanging more than one knowing look as she angrily guided the freighter home. It wasn’t the first time Poe pulled that stunt, and Finn had witnessed it often enough to know that beneath Rey’s livid demeanor was a deep-seated concern for the X-wing pilot. It was no secret how Rey and Poe’s tentative friendship had developed into something deeper, and it was something that everyone, even those who hadn’t known them well, knew was inevitable. They weren’t big on public displays of affection, but it was easy to see from how Poe stands just a bit closer to Rey when they were together, and how Rey’s eyes light up whenever she looks at Poe. Finn knew from the way Poe first saw Rey in Crait that the pilot had found what he had been waiting for, and from the way Rey smiled at him on the Falcon that day, that she had found the belonging she had been seeking. 

By the time the Falcon had landed on base, anxiety had taken the place of Rey’s anger. Finn was on Rey’s heels as she hastily left the cockpit for command, entrusting to her Wookie co-pilot the shutdown and post-flight procedures. They got in command just in time for Black Squadron to radio in one by one as they jumped out of hyperspace, Finn standing next to Rey as they breathlessly waited for the last pilot to check in.

The check in call never came. Rey’s composure began to crumble as Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix desperately sent one message after another to Black Leader, without getting any answer. Hoping that Poe’s comms were just malfunctioning, Leia ordered scanners to be extended to their maximum reach to try to locate missing X-wing. They came up empty. 

Eventually, Black Squadron pilots reported to the general in command, and it was Snap Wexley’s account that all but confirmed what they were feared the most. “He was always the last to jump,” Snap explained. Finn had never seen the big man so disconcerted. “He’d never leave if there was still one of us out there. Just as my ship was about to jump, there was an almighty explosion somewhere behind me, but it was too late for me to stop the jump.”

If Finn hadn’t been there, Rey would’ve crumpled to the ground. He caught her and held her as her body wracked with sobs. A deafening silence settled in command, amplifying the heart-wrenching cries from Rey. Leia was the first to snap into action, barking orders to get everyone’s focus back to their stations. “We will continue searching,” Leia announced in a firm voice. “This is not the first time Dameron’s gone missing, and he’s come back from odds worse than this. Maintain scanners at their maximum reach, scan all comms frequencies. Black Squadron, see to your ships and be ready to deploy at any moment’s notice.”

As Leia broke eye contact with him, Finn focused on his friend. It’s been nearly thirty hours, and there hasn’t been any news. Rey had been trying to find Poe’s Force signature, reaching out as far as she could and as often as she could. Finn feared that she’s not far from passing out in sheer exhaustion, but for the life of him, he couldn’t get her to get some rest or food.

“I have something!”

All heads snapped up as everyone looked up to see who made the declaration. It was one of the junior officers tasked to scan the comms. He raised a hand, as if asking for some quiet, cranking up the speaker volume before speaking onto his mic. “This is Resitance command. Pilot, are you there? Can you say that again?”

“Resistance command, this is Black Leader. Do you copy?”

A cheer went up as Poe Dameron’s unmistakable voice came through the speakers. Leia signaled for some silence as she took over the comms. “We hear you loud and clear, Black Leader. What’s your status?”

“I’m just about to enter scanner range, General,” Poe reported, obviously recognizing Leia’s voice. “My ship’s hyperdrive and comms were damaged with the last hit. BB-8 has been trying to fix the comms, but we couldn’t transmit at the standard frequency. Thank the Force you found this frequency.”

“Thank the Force you are in one piece,” Leia replied, a weary smile on her face. She glanced at Rey, who was now sitting up with a look of disbelief on her face. “Welcome back, Commander. You are cleared to land.”

“Thank you, General,” Poe acknowledged. After a brief pause, he added tentatively, “Did the Falcon and Black Squadron make it?”

Leia held Rey’s gaze as she answered back. “Yes, Commander, everyone made it.”

Everyone heard the exhale of relief from Poe. “Glad to know. See you soon, General.”

Leia then ordered comms to be turned over to flight control. Finn felt Rey move beside him. With a grin, he gave her a hug. She leaned onto him, relief evident. She then stood up and walked to where Leia was seated. Finn followed her, and after the women hugged, Leia gave Rey a smile. “Go now, you know where he’ll be.”

“Thank you, Leia,” Rey smiled through her tears. 

Leia nodded fondly at Rey, who promptly turned and rushed out of command. Turning to Finn, the general nodded to the direction Rey went. “Make sure she doesn’t kill him.”

*****

Finn was going to stand with Rey as she waited for Black One to land, but he stopped on his tracks when he saw her in the landing bay. She was a stark contrast to the hectic activity around her, standing still with her eyes trained on the slowly opening giant door. She was a jumbled mess of emotions just a few minutes ago, the most powerful woman he knew, bent and broken as her heart shattered. Now she stood in quiet anticipation, waiting for the man, who with the mere sound of his voice, made her whole again. 

The door was not even half-way open when the X-wing swooped in. Finn had to smile, Poe was never known for his patience. Lesser pilots would wait for a wider opening to allow for an easier landing, but his friend had no need for such, expertly driving his starship through the barely adequate space and gracefully landing the badly wounded bird. Maintenance droids swarmed around the ship as soon as the engines shut down, the fighter’s canopy quickly opening up. Poe stood up from the cockpit, hands working quickly to remove his helmet. Not waiting for the steps to be brought for him to use to disembark, he jumped off the ship nimbly. His gaze immediately settled on the girl, his girl, waiting for him. 

Rey remained standing, rooted on the spot as if in disbelief that her pilot was really there. He rushed towards her, until they were standing toe to toe. Poe’s hand reached up to caress Rey’s cheek, brushing away the tears that spilled from her eyes. Through the tears, Finn saw how Rey looked at Poe as if daring him to ask her about what was very clearly evident on her face. He saw from the gentle way Poe gathered Rey in his arms that the pilot could see the pain he caused her. The grief on his face reflected his own pain. 

When she finally moved, Rey fell into Poe’s embrace, clinging onto him as if her life depended on it. They simply held each other, no one daring to disturb them, not even BB-8 who amazingly managed to keep a respectable distance from his two humans. It was clear to Finn, and to anyone else who witnessed their reunion, that what Poe and Rey had went beyond friendship and infatuation. 

Finn found himself recalling an old saying, that when two people are destined to be together, the Force will conspire with the galaxy to bring them together. He realized now the truth in that saying, with what had happened between Poe and Rey. They lived parallel lives before they met. Parallels never crossed, but somehow, their worlds collided. Since then, the Force seemed determined to never tear them apart. 

With this epiphany, Finn, who at best was a reluctant believer of the Force, found himself having just a little bit more faith in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Never Tear Us Apart  
by INXS
> 
> Don't ask me  
What you know is true  
Don't have to tell you  
I love your precious heart
> 
> I, I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never tear us apart
> 
> We could live  
For a thousand years  
But if I hurt you  
I'd make wine from your tears
> 
> I told you  
That we could fly  
'Cause we all have wings  
But some of us don't know why
> 
> I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never tear us apart


End file.
